


A Grieving Child

by Attornsky



Series: My Endgame Coping mechanism [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attornsky/pseuds/Attornsky
Summary: "Tony..." He sobbed loudly, "He...He didn't make it. I should've done more..."He feels his body going numb, breathing becoming harder and harder, he can taste the dirt of Titan as he spoke. He tries to take deep breaths, in...out...in...out they come out despondent and miserable just like someone taking their last breaths. Just like Tony taking his last breaths.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: My Endgame Coping mechanism [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811455
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Grieving Child

Peter stood in front of his apartment. He was back in Queens, his home. He felt the same sensation he had always felt when he's back home; the sense of calmness. But something felt wrong,

_Was this really his home?_

Maybe it was in the past, but not for the past five years; not since he died in the arms of his mentor.

Everything around him screamed Queens. The flickering lights of the shops, the bright glow coming from the streetlights above him. this was _his home..._ Yet Peter didn't feel belonged.

Most of the shops around him were closed, and a thick layer of dust rested atop the shelves and counters, a sign of the time passage. Peter knew what all of this meant, but he tried not to think about it, he tried to think of it as a dream- _as a nightmare -_ because maybe then he'd wake up and everything would be good in the world.

Peter didn't fight the welcoming sense of his home. He knocked on the door thrice before his hand gave out from all the physical and emotional pressure. The door opened slowly, and the face of his aunt appeared from the darkness. "May..." Her name escaped from his mouth. She had the same soft expression he had always loved. but _no, this wasn't really his aunt, she wasn't the woman he had grown to adore with every inch of his soul. she wasn't, not anymore._ "Peter..." her voice as soft as ever. He looked at her with teary eyes, the wrinkles on the sides of her puffy, red eyes, and around her smile. He quickly realized that she hadn't been snapped away.

_His aunt suffered for five years. All because of him._

She pulled him in for a hug, his body was trembling, his vision was clouded by the dust and blood of the battlefield. And his thoughts were misty, but then they shifted to Tony. _The man he thought of as a father._

_Tony_ slipped away from this world, never to come back again. Their time together perished away with a single _snap._

Peter let out a grievous cry, the toll of everything crushing him to bits. "I'm sorry," he barely choked out, "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain,"

May threaded her fingers through his dirty hair, planting a kiss on his forehead, something he's very familiar with. "Tony..." He sobs loudly, "He...He didn't make it. _I should've done more..."_

He feels his body going numb, breathing becoming harder and harder, he can _taste_ the dirt of Titan as he spoke. He tries to take deep breaths, _in...out...in...out_ they come out despondent and miserable just like someone taking their last breaths. _Just like Tony taking his last breaths._

"Breath, honey, breath, " The soothing hands didn't leave his hair. "It's okay, Peter..."

He takes another breath,

And another,

Finally, he feels a hint of control. The rays of the morning sun slip through the curtains, signalling a new day.

One final tear slips out. Peter is _done_. _He can't do this anymore._ He's way too drained to even think about time. The time that will move on with or without **him**.

Peter and May pull apart, her soothing fingers still entangled in his dishevelled hair. May smiles at him, and it's contagious because Peter finds himself returning the gesture. They don't say a word as May's smile tremble, and her eyes fill with tears. She can't help but pull him back into a hug.

Then, Peter realizes that, maybe, it's _okay_. Because even though Tony left, Peter for the first time since crying over him _,_ he finally understood _why_ he did it.

He did it for him to be _happy._

For him to be _home_.

The bittersweet realization killed the pain and sadness bit by bit. Because finally, he's thankful that he was given a second chance at life.

It's not gonna be easy, and he knows that very well. To say goodbye. But if it's their destiny, they'll meet again.

_So, thank you, Tony..._

And he bid farewell...

**THE END**


End file.
